


The Drugs Don't Work

by akemi42



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character, Fanvid, Gen, House - Freeform, Video, house/drugs, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first House MD vid. It’s an angsty one with hints of House/Wilson, House/Cameron, and House/Cuddy, but it’s mostly about the ultimate OTP of the series: House/Drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drugs Don't Work

**Pairing:** House/Drugs  
 **File Size:** 37 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "The Drugs Don't Work"  
 **Artist:** The Verve  
 **Summary:** This is my first House MD vid. It’s an angsty one with hints of House/Wilson, House/Cameron, and House/Cuddy, but it’s mostly about the ultimate OTP of the series: House/Drugs.   
**Warning:** Angst

[Download The Drugs Don't Work](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Drugs%20Dont%20Work.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch The Drugs Don't Work on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/04/02/the-drugs-dont-work/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Drugs%20Dont%20Work.wmv)


End file.
